Just Dive In
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: The Ninja are invited to Dareth's party. But there's one problem: Karly can't swim. Luckily Cole is there to help her. SteamShipping. Don't like, don't read.


**Woot! My first Steam-Shipping oneshot! I really enjoyed writing my first Frost-Shipping oneshot, even though it turned out lame, but I'm sure I'll enjoy this one even more!**

**I'm still taking requests on Ninjago stories/oneshots/drabbles! I know I've said this a gazillion times, but I really want to improve my writing skills and writing is fun! So send those requests in! Please and thank you.**

**Enjoy the oneshot!**

* * *

"Hey guys! Look what came in the mail!" Lloyd shouts from the doorway that leads to the living room. Everyone stops what they're doing and they all look up. Lloyd holds up a piece of paper. Everyone walks up to him.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Lily asks.

"Are we finally getting the money that one guy owes us?" Kai asks. "I hope we are. I'm broke and I can go for some Mickey Ds right now."

Skylar smacks Kai in the face. Kai slowly rubs it, glaring at her.

"No, the money hasn't been received yet," Lloyd says, receiving a disappointed look from Kai. "It's an invitation from Dareth. He's invited us to his pool party at his home by the shore."

"I'm totally gonna be there!" Jay exclaims, jumping in the air. "I haven't had a splash in a while, and I'm desperate for one!"

"Finally, a day off from training!" Skylar exclaims. "We all need a break."

"A pool party does sound really nice. We should all go," Nya says, smirking.

Everyone in the room, except Karly, cheers. For Karly, she thinks going to the pool party is a great idea and she agrees with Skylar that they all need a break, but there's one thing that's worrying her...

"Karly? You alright?"

Karly breaks out of her thoughts and turns to Cole, who's staring at her with a concerned look. She quickly nods her head. "Yeah, um, I need to talk to you."

She grabs Cole by the wrist and pulls him out of the room when the others are busy chatting away and into their shared bedroom. Then she closes the door.

"What's wrong? You can't go to the pool party or something?" Cole asks.

Karly hesitates a bit, then shakes her head. A confused expression forms on Cole's face. "Why not?"

Karly looks down, scratches her arm, then looks back up at him. "I...can't swim."

This forms a shocked look on Cole's face, then it goes back to a questioning one. "Why didn't you tell the others?"

"I didn't want them to make fun of me," Karly says, frowning.

Cole nods his head, then smirks. He walks closer to Karly. "If you want, I can give you swimming lessons. There's a pool place nearby where we can train. We can rent a private one so no one else will be there with us. What do you say?"

Karly is uncertain about this, but she smirks, nods, and hugs Cole. "Thank you so much Cole. A lot."

"No problem. I'm always here to help you," Cole says, hugging back.

They lift their heads up, share a quick kiss, then go back to the living room to join the others' conversation.

* * *

Karly walks in the Pool Palace wearing a gray tank top, blue shorts, and green sandals. She looks around to see lots of rooms that contain different pools in them. She walks up to the front desk to see a man with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"Hello. My boyfriend rented a pool room that he and I are going to share," Karly says casually.

"Tell me your full name please," the man tells me, looking down at the guest book.

She tells him her full name and he flips through the pages of the book until he comes to the page with Karly's name on it. "You're at Pool C," the man says, handing her the key.

Karly takes the key, nods a "thank you", and walks in the room with the letter C on top. Inside there's a pool in the middle with two benches on the side, a rack with a bunch of towels on it, life vests in a cage, and other stuff you would normally find at a pool.

Karly takes off her tank top and shorts that reveal her gray bikini, sits down on a bench, and waits for Cole to arrive. She prays that these swimming lessons will go well and that it will improve her swimming skills eventually.

She's do deep in thought, then she comes back to reality when something or rather someone splashes water on her. She shrieks and wraps a towel around her, shivering. Laughter is heard in the room. Karly looks up and sees her laughing boyfriend Cole. He's shirtless and is wearing his black swim trunks. Karly glares at him.

"Ha ha, very funny," Karly says sarcastically.

Cole slows down on the laughing and walks over to her. "Sorry babe, but it was the only way to get your attention," Cole says, brushing his girlfriend's cheek with his hand, making her blush. "Now come on, let's dive in." Cole dives in the water, splashing Karly and making her shriek again. She shivers and wraps the towel tighter around her. Cole's head pops out of the water.

"What's wrong? Too scared?" Cole asks.

Karly shakes her head. "I-I-It's t-t-t-too c-c-c-cold!"

"Come on, it's not that bad. Just dive in!"

"Not until it gets warm enough!"

"You'll be warm once you stay in here for a while."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

Cole sighs and gets out the water. He walks over to Karly, picks her up bridal style and carries her to the pool.

"W-Wait. W-What are you doing?!" Karly says, afraid of what she thinks is going to happen.

"If you won't get in the pool, I'll have put you in it myself," Cole says.

And with that, Cole drops Karly. She screams as she falls in the water. She comes back up to the service, wipes some water from her eyes and glares at Cole.

"Are you crazy?! I could have drowned! You know I can't swim!" she shouts angrily.

Cole chuckles and hops into the pool. Karly moves away to avoid the incoming water. She moves closer to Cole once it comes back down.

"Well, you have to get used the water," Cole says, giving Karly a cheesy smile. Karly rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Cole shrug and continues. "Okay, to start off with the lesson today, you're going to learn how to float."

"Float? What if I drown?" Karly asks, afraid once again.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise," Cole says. And with that, he picks her up bridal style again and holds her in the water so that she's just above it. "Now, when I count to three, I'm going let go of you. Okay?"

"Okay. Wait, what?!" Karly says, now freaking out.

"1..."

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!"

"2..."

"Cole, don't do this to me! Please!"

"3."

As soon as Cole's hands slip away, Karly screams, closes her eyes, and prepares to sink to the bottom. She doesn't feel herself sink though, and she slowly opens her eyes to see that she's actually floating on the surface of the water. She shakes a little, a bit scared, even though she's also surprised that she isn't dead.

"Good, you're doing it. Just relax, okay?" Karly hears Cole's voice say. She slowly nods her head, then Cole continues. "Okay, now just do the backstroke like normal. Follow my lead."

Karly turns and watches as Cole does the backstroke easily. She gulps a bit, then slowly moves her arms in circles and moves her feet up in down at the same time. Then...she's swimming. She's actually swimming. She smiles and swims backwards all the way to the end of the pool where Cole is waiting. She grabs on to the edge and slowly lets her feet touch the floor. Cole hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Great job. I'm really proud of you," he congratulates. "Now see if you can float by yourself."

Karly becomes nervous. "I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can," Cole says, and he kisses Karly on the forehead. "I know you can."

That encourages Karly a bit, and she slowly lifts her legs up. As she moves backwards she starts freaking out a bit, but when she finds herself floating again, she smiles.

"Awesome! Now I will teach you to do the crawl stroke," Cole says, smiling.

Karly nods and slowly lets her feet touch the ground again. She and Cole high-five each other.

"Now, once again, just follow my lead," Cole says.

It's just simple. Karly watches Cole as he swims, then Karly hesitates, jumps so she's floating on her stomach and just swims to the end to where Cole is waiting. Then they high-five each other.

The rest of the training session just goes with Karly practicing the crawl stroke, the backstroke, and other strokes. After the session is over, she and Cole dry themselves, take separate showers, and put their clothes back on. Then they go back to the Destiny's Bounty, holding hands and talking about how much progress Karly is making.

* * *

The next day, Cole introduces Karly to the diving board. At first she's nervous, but after diving from the board a few times, she starts enjoying it.  
More training sessions continue everyday. Karly improves at each session. Cole grows even more proud of her and gives her more kisses than usual. At the day before Dareth's pool party, they play beach volleyball, which Karly becomes really hooked to.

* * *

Today is the day of Dareth's Pool Party, and everybody there is having a great time. Dareth cooks some burgers. Skylar and Kai lay side by side on folding chairs, enjoying the sun. The rest are swimming, diving, and splashing each other. Karly isn't nervous about this anymore. She and Cole are now having a splash war, splashing each other until one of them gives up, which Cole does, making them both laugh. Then all of the Ninja play beach volleyball, girls vs. boys minus Kai and Skylar, and the boys end up winning, though they all had a good time playing such sport.

* * *

The sun is now setting. While the others retreat inside Dareth's house to play video games, Karly lays on the folding chair in Cole's arms. They're both still in their swimwear.

"Thank you so much Cole. Thank you for making me feel secure about swimming- and teaching me how to do it," Karly thanks.

"No problem, Babe. Maybe next time I will teach you how to do the Triple Tiger Sashay."

Karly nods enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to learn that."

"It is a really cool move," Cole agrees.

"And maybe I can teach you something- like how to actually cook food."

"Hey! At least I can cook something!"

Karly cracks up, then looks up at Cole. "Trust me, you'll be better at cooking once I teach you. If I can learn something from you, then you can learn something from me."

Cole thinks about it then nods and smile. "Ok, sure."

Karly smiles back and turns back to the sunset. They both sit there in silence for a while. Then Cole starts nuzzling Karly and now they're both nuzzling each other. Karly giggles, making Cole laugh. Then they both stare into each other's eyes...close their eyes...lean in...kiss. They kiss passionately for about two minutes, then break away. Then Karly rests her head on Cole's chest and falls asleep, Cole kissing her forehead.

* * *

**I was right! I kinda like this better than Always there. To me, this isn't plain and this has a bit more umph in it.**

**More oneshots coming soon!**

**Shoutout to: 17blanceri, ArwynandCole, and SergeantSarcasm7. You guys rock!**


End file.
